The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 August 2018
23:53-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:53-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:54-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:54-23 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:54-27 wb South! o/ 23:54-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:54-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:56-18 Did you know: Brussels Sprouts are made in Brussels? 23:56-23 No. 23:57-05 Swiss cheese is not real swiss cheese. 23:57-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:57-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:57-34 Emmental cheese is swiss cheese 23:58-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:58-15 b Oh my goodness I would never hath known 23:58-24 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:58-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:58-40 South Ferry must reply as Gabriel. ;( 23:58-59 In Soviet Russia, 23:59-04 Gabriel reply as YOU 23:59-16 Patience is needed, TKF. 23:59-39 Yes, I told you that. :) 23:59-48 South Ferry is a hard working and good man 23:59-55 he NEEDS to relax ;( 00:00-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:00-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:00-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:02-37 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:03-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:03-34 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:03-39 o/ 00:03-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:04-11 Hey Q! O/ 00:04-14 What should I reply with 00:05-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:05-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:05-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:06-01 21:44-58 Have Gabriel begin to question Chris McFarlane to see if his experiment worked. 00:06-01 21:44-58 Gabriel is a literal genius, he isn't going to go like "hehehe, it worked" without testing and he should become enraged when he finds out it didn't work. @South Ferry 00:06-01 00:06-19 Well, 00:06-36 The sky is blue, everyone read this already TheKorraFanatic. 00:06-38 The experiment's over 00:06-42 I am talking about how 00:06-44 Then do it! 00:06-57 My idea is this: 00:07-18 Gabriel devises a plan to imprison Chris. 00:08-07 How would he know it didn't work unless he tested it though? 00:08-23 Or would he capture him regardless of if it worked or not? 00:09-53 Well, 00:09-59 Chris did make fake memories. 00:10-00 Clearly he will be tested. 00:10-13 That is sky is blue. 00:10-19 Chris hopes that the fake memories fooled Gabriel intot hinking the test worked. 00:10-27 Or 00:10-31 It wouldn't fit Gabriel's character if he didn't test, because he's a genius and won't just go off what someone says. 00:10-42 We could go edit the replies 00:10-48 Clearly he will be tested. 00:10-54 This is Sky is Blue. 00:11-06 So that instead of the test being Gabriel looking at some kind of monitor to scan chri's mind 00:11-07 This wouldn't fit any scientist character if so. 00:11-10 He actually speaks. 00:11-17 Plot Twist: Gabriel is actually just a nerd who lives in his own basement 00:11-39 How to reply? 00:11-46 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:11-48 Why would he live in his /own/ basement? 00:12-32 You know wht! 00:12-33 Baited 00:12-36 Why!* 00:12-56 GTG 00:13-04 Sure 00:13-08 Farewell, Chase McFly. 00:13-08 See you Monday afternoon. 00:13-28 I believe you mean Sunday night 00:13-39 Or Sunday Afternoon 00:13-40 Sure. 00:13-45 After I finish my homework 00:13-57 Farewell\ 00:14-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:14-30 Farewell, Chase McFly. 00:14-33 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:17-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:17-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-50 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:17-51 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:18-11 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:18-18 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:18-26 Sure 00:18-40 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:19-10 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:19-16 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:19-26 Yeah, I saw their name and recognised it as a ____ name. I had their contributions page open so that I could quickly _____ them if needed. I was waiting to see if they'd get banned on CCC first. When they said Wassup, I knew that it had to be ____. 00:19-26 wb Q! O/ 00:19-30 Test 00:19-35 So tell me, 00:19-43 Did it say I rejoined both here and CC like 2 minutes ago? 00:19-45 Pass. 00:19-57 Yes. 00:20-00 Test. 00:20-03 Pass 00:20-17 I still had the chats open and I refreshed them to see the latest messages but they had a blank screen 00:20-19 So I had to close them 00:20-27 And then when I reopened them both they did the same thing 00:20-33 Did I head out on CC? 00:20-38 Ye. 00:20-54 So I guess it said I rejoined even though I couldn't see or send messages (therp) 00:21-12 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:21-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:21-30 Rip. 00:25-00 Now the left bar shows up whenever I open a new browser 00:25-04 and idk how to get rid of it 00:25-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:26-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:26-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:28-46 Brb. 00:28-47 Finally it went away 00:28-56 I had to hide sidebar from the view menu 00:29-04 Simply dragging it didn't get it to go away for some reason 00:29-38 Rip. 00:29-38 Brb in 30 mintues or less. 00:29-40 *minutes 00:29-50 ok 00:31-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:31-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:36-32 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:36-39 ~ NatNoot has left the chat ~ 00:37-03 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:38-07 Triple welp. 00:46-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:47-23 wb Korra! o/ 00:47-33 Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:49-19 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:49-21 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:56-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:56-49 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:01-00 k 01:02-06 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:03-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:03-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:03-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:08-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:08-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:13-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:13-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:15-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:15-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:16-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:17-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:17-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:17-23 o/ 01:17-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:20-42 Hey Syde what did you mean by "triple welp"? 01:21-00 Three users left in a row. 01:21-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:21-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:22-22 Sure. 01:22-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:23-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:23-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:24-26 Oh 01:26-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:26-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:27-03 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:37-38 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:38-12 Gee, it sure is boring around here 01:41-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:43-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:44-16 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:44-29 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:45-50 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:45-56 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:46-27 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:48-02 ~ FelineIva has joined the chat ~ 01:48-52 ~ FelineIva has left the chat ~ 01:52-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:57-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-31 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:59-43 https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/LinkToDiscussionsProfileIfTheyDontHaveLivePosts 01:59-52 Damn, Ty gave that a long af name. 02:00-01 wtf 02:00-17 Ikr. 02:00-22 Why would me one even want to do that? 02:00-29 *someone 02:00-37 Makes it easier to get to someone's deleted posts. 02:00-58 Can it be done manually? 02:01-23 Oh it users their user ID? 02:01-26 *uses 02:01-28 Ye. 02:02-00 Can you look up the user ID for Syde BOT? 02:02-02 Actually 02:02-05 FanaticBot? 02:02-28 Oh, um... Maybe. 02:02-45 brb 02:02-56 http://community.wikia.com/api.php?action=query&list=users&ususers=FanaticBot 02:02-56 FB's ID is 32736884 02:03-09 Ah. 02:03-21 Thanks 02:03-27 Np. 02:03-52 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:09-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:09-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:09-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:09-33 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:10-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:10-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:12-28 Strange 02:12-39 When I try to replace the link it says the page doesn't exist 02:12-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:13-26 (therp) 02:13-26 Try using it on a user with deleted posts? I'll PM the ID of one. 02:15-47 ok it worked 02:15-51 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:15-55 I tried it on MechQueste-Test 02:15-59 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 02:16-01 Ah. 02:16-03 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 02:16-59 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:17-23 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:17-27 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:17-39 Rip. 02:17-39 http://prntscr.com/kkb72h 02:18-07 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:18-38 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:18-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:18-58 What about it? 02:19-12 I wanted to add her to the whitelist on CVN! 02:19-16 But Kocka already did apparently. 02:19-21 What's WikiaRC Intel? 02:19-29 Oh 02:19-43 So Councilors can add people to the whitelist? 02:19-57 WikiaRC is the CVN bot and 02:19-57 codeWikiaRC intel username/code lets you see what listing users are on. 02:20-11 And nah. 02:20-11 VegaDark promoted me to a voiced user. 02:20-11 Voiced users are bot operators on CVN. 02:20-19 Oh 02:20-28 Can you check my status? :P 02:20-34 Sure. 02:21-01 http://prntscr.com/kkb7p5 02:21-18 I see 02:21-34 I thought there might have been some default list people were on or something 02:21-43 Ah. 02:22-25 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:22-39 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:22-41 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:22-56 I assume there's a global blacklist too? 02:23-22 There is. 02:23-22 Users who have been blocked get automatically added there for 4 days. 02:23-22 But you can manually add users for various times as well. 02:23-41 Oh 02:23-54 Blocked anywhere? 02:24-05 And when they edited, their username is highlighted in bold red on IRC with a listing that says user edited. 02:24-05 Ye. 02:24-10 *when they edit 02:24-12 So if you block yourself you automatically get added? 02:24-35 Not sure about if you block yourself. 02:24-35 But I figure it would work the same. 02:24-40 When the block is removed is the status also removed? 02:25-32 The status doesn't usually last as long as the block. 02:25-32 As it's automatically for four days. But if extended, it's just removed whenever a voiced user feels like removing it, if ever. 02:26-12 Ah 02:27-27 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:28-10 I think I'll head out now 02:28-15 \o 02:28-35 \p 02:28-37 * \o 02:28-42 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 02:28-56 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:29-09 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 03:05-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:05-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:05-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:10-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:10-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:23-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:24-53 Korra ask El to come to quotev 03:25-24 Tf is El 03:25-35 Electrum aka El 03:25-42 nvm 03:25-50 discord loading finally 03:25-54 And who is Electrum! 03:25-54 What is their username! 03:25-58 nvm 03:26-05 it crashed again 03:26-09 Said who is it? 03:26-52 DF Electrum aka your friendly neightborhood neko but he changed his name back to DF Electrum 03:27-19 Told him! 03:30-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:31-07 wb Mess! o/ 03:31-42 Welp. 03:32-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:33-50 thanks 03:39-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:46-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:54-53 lol. 04:12-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:24-07 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 04:24-15 \o 04:27-25 Hey Loretta! o/ 04:27-38 Hey Syde 04:27-51 Did Q chat today 04:28-19 Yes. 04:30-56 k 04:30-59 cool 04:31-04 thnxs lol 04:48-20 This chat kind dead 04:48-27 Yes. 04:49-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:49-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:02-19 \o 05:03-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:03-50 Hey what you mean? 05:06-11 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 10:55-47 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 10:56-04 o/ \o 10:56-47 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 11:11-03 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 11:12-57 no 11:12-57 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 11:44-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:45-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:52-50 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 11:53-19 Hey (Robin) 11:56-24 Hey Falco and Q! O/ 11:56-29 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 11:56-57 Remind me, 11:57-07 Do we give new users on Discord a role? 11:57-36 Also was Loretta supposed to make 3 mainspace edits to remain in the server? 11:58-02 She joined with a new Discord account last night so I kicked her old one 11:58-10 Actually 11:58-14 I'm gonna post this to #staff-chat 11:59-17 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:05-36 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:05-55 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:05-56 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:05-59 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:07-08 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:07-15 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:07-40 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:07-41 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:08-11 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:10-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:10-16 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:10-47 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:11-16 You there, Q? 12:11-26 I guess so. 12:11-31 Since you're in CCC. 12:18-24 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:19-19 I replied on Discord 12:21-04 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:21-05 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:22-46 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:24-36 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:24-40 Wait 12:24-48 Where did the #staff-chat channel go? 12:24-57 It seems to have disappeared (therp) 12:25-30 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:25-32 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:25-33 Never mind 12:26-03 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:29-09 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:29-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:29-23 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:30-03 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 15:04-21 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 15:04-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:04-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:15-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:16-37 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:45-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:54-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:54-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:54-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 15:54-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:06-40 We have sat here for like four hours without speaking. 16:08-17 I assume absolutely nothing will be said today. 16:09-41 Speak! 16:10-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:11-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:12-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:12-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:13-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:13-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:16-29 K 16:16-33 I spoke 16:16-52 Good, good. 16:32-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:33-55 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 16:48-50 hm 16:50-50 Wtf 16:51-30 http://prntscr.com/kkgtyl 16:51-30 http://prntscr.com/kkgu1v 16:53-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:56-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:57-10 lmao 16:57-15 PM me the link to ESB 16:58-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:58-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:14-40 Looks like I got HypeSquad now on Discord 17:15-01 Sure. 17:15-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:15-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:16-48 Some of the music in BOTW reminds me of Skyward Sword. 17:17-44 K 17:18-03 Sure. 17:18-22 Seems MoH must start a conversation since both of our conversation starters failed. 17:18-57 everyone i know got brilliance and i got balance @Falco 17:18-58 sure 17:19-07 lets discuss this 17:19-30 Yes, Valiant Mother Cat? 17:20-02 Category:Stubs and Categories:Pages to be rewritten 17:20-14 Proof brilliance is the best team 17:20-32 nah balance is the best 17:20-55 it said i got balance because my personality brings peace and harmony 17:21-21 Aii and I are balance too. 17:21-34 Categorys:Pages to be rewritten * 17:21-48 Korra 17:21-52 you have the same as Falco 17:21-53 * Category:Pages to be rewritten 17:21-55 Nope. 17:21-56 I wonder what 6f would be 17:21-57 I changed. 17:22-17 I had Brillance when I was automatically transferred over as part of the original HypeSquad. 17:22-25 After I actually took the test, I was changed to Balance. 17:22-35 ah 17:22-46 When Sophie took the test, he got expelled, lol. 17:22-46 Lost his badge. Then retook it and got it back. 17:23-06 lmao 17:23-11 which badge did he get? 17:23-23 Balance as well. 17:23-46 lol 17:23-59 Proposal: SS For Wii U. 17:24-13 i re took it to try to get bravery but i still got balance 17:24-33 Sure. 17:25-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:25-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:26-29 tell me 17:26-33 why did you re take it 17:26-47 I didn't retake it! 17:26-47 I took it! 17:26-53 why' 17:27-05 Because I wanted to take the test. 17:27-47 that or you wanted to be in the same squad as Aiihuan 17:27-56 Seeing as I took it first, not really. 17:29-46 mmhm 17:29-58 (facepalm) 17:30-18 Where is Chase McFly? 17:33-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:33-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:36-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:36-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:37-06 ESB is very dubious 17:37-15 anyways 17:38-26 Yes, it is. 17:50-47 is all caps allowed there? 17:51-22 Korra look at ESB! 18:02-42 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:02-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:09-08 Done. 18:09-18 And I honestly can't remember a time when Google and Michael were both here. 18:11-32 huh? 18:11-38 same 18:12-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:12-46 I can remember several times. 18:12-56 And this has occured a multitude of occurances. 18:13-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:13-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:13-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:13-25 that was weird 18:13-50 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3695 Good Ol' time. 18:14-58 He used to do that to me alll the time on CC and even Speedit said in chat "That is just freaking weird." 18:18-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:18-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:19-41 Oh okay. 18:19-44 But Mess actually im trying to friendship with you as a good friend. Only for friend not for chat. You should talk to me in pm or in discord once. 18:19-54 You hates me! 18:20-43 god my whole grammar was messed up back then i sure hope i talk better now 18:21-13 There will come a day when you know what a Google User is! 18:21-18 Yeah, I saw their name and recognised it as Google. I had their contributions page open so I could look through it if needed. When they said "You can't swear here", I knew it had to be Google. 18:21-26 Sure, Heaven. 18:21-34 Lmao, South. 18:23-06 And one time, he complained to Aii in PM about me swearing, like wth? 18:23-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:23-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:23-35 He had a concern and was expressing it to a user! 18:23-45 He was trying to make her get onto me. 18:24-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:26-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:28-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:28-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:30-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:35-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:37-35 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 18:48-22 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 18:48-29 Hi. 18:48-38 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:48-55 Welcome, Chase McFly. 18:48-59 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 18:49-00 GTG :p 18:49-08 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 18:49-13 Farewell. 18:49-15 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:50-54 JK 18:51-02 JK 18:51-02 Twas a meme. 18:51-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:51-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:53-00 I think I'm turning Japanese 18:53-11 And why do you think this? 18:53-13 Tell me, 18:53-25 Is Korra's profile picture from BTS? 18:53-35 Nope 18:53-40 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 18:53-42 that is his face reveal, he turned Korean 18:53-56 o/ 18:53-56 Test 18:54-01 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 18:54-02 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 18:54-03 Q, did you know Korra was Korean? 18:54-07 Test 18:54-12 Nope! 18:54-17 That pic is his real face. 18:54-22 No, it's not. 18:54-29 Just kidding. 18:54-57 In what tone was that No, it's not, Korra? 18:55-01 tkf turned korean from listening to too much kpop 18:55-03 Sorry if I made you mad. 18:55-29 Does the tone matter? 18:55-33 I'm not mad. 18:55-52 Ah. 18:56-04 Kinda hard to tell with the limitations of this virtual chat room. 18:56-08 lol 18:56-12 Welp, now I'm mad. (jk) 18:56-15 :D 18:56-59 Wassup 18:57-27 My icon is my face reveal 18:57-40 korra your doung it rong 18:58-01 huh 18:58-08 WRONG meme intensifies 18:58-26 it's sposed ta be "wassup", al lOwErcas 18:58-38 Said wassup? 18:58-39 Test 18:58-52 This internet sucks 18:59-01 Good. 18:59-05 Lol, feels too weird to type like this, I'll stop. 18:59-09 Passed Q. 18:59-15 welcome to my life @Q 18:59-16 What feels weird? 18:59-45 typig wth bad grammer nd typoes 18:59-54 Lol. 18:59-55 I'm using public Wifi 18:59-58 and trying to listen to music from YouTube 19:00-01 q, moh, you MUST get a new computer like I do everytime my internet fails 19:00-13 Nope! 19:00-14 I was typing that way for a meme. 19:00-21 The computer isn't the problem for me! 19:00-33 ^@Q 19:01-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:01-26 That internet is running just fine. 19:01-26 Look, close YouTube and focus on something highly important. 19:01-45 ^ or vice versa 19:02-35 get a new internet provider, moh 19:02-39 Korra, could you give me some AWb help? 19:03-26 AWB is currently messed up due to https issues. 19:03-32 What did you need done? 19:04-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:04-17 I needed help with reverting South's JWB edits. 19:04-27 Just WHAM it 19:04-36 For I have chsnged my mind about Bunk'd season 3. 19:04-40 What is "Wham"? 19:04-54 For i have changed my mind about Bunk'd season 3. 19:05-02 w:c:Dev:WHAM 19:05-05 Hurry! 19:05-09 For i have changed my mind about Bunk'd season 3. 19:05-12 Wham it! Now! Hurry! 19:05-34 If you wham it, it'll rollback ALL of his edits. 19:05-43 I am very sorry to have to rollback all your edits, South. 19:05-49 But 19:05-54 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 19:06-05 Hurry! 19:06-08 I'll undo the ones that ddin't need to be rollbacked. 19:06-17 You ain't gonna make it. 19:06-26 You will be forced to do a lot cuz I did others before! 19:06-27 You ain't gonna make it. 19:06-30 How do I install Wham? 19:06-38 It says there on the page! 19:06-39 The page says how. 19:06-46 Sky is blue 19:06-49 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:06-50 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:06-50 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:06-57 s Do you really expect me to read that? 19:07-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:07-16 no 19:07-23 Yes. 19:07-37 It was crossed out ya know. 19:07-55 It was crossed out ya know. 19:08-13 It was crossed out ya know 19:08-23 . 19:08-31 . 19:08-36 Do I install it as CSS or JS? 19:08-38 Sure 19:08-44 JS. 19:08-48 CSS is for design. 19:09-02 User:Chase McFly/Wikia.js? 19:09-46 I would suggest installing it in your global.js. 19:10-15 Does it matter the wiki? 19:10-52 Yes, global.js can only be based on CC. 19:10-59 OK 19:11-00 https://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:128254 19:11-00 Steven destroyed South here. 19:11-56 Korra, can you quickly PM me the code to paste into my global JS? 19:12-23 It's on the page! 19:12-26 It is on the page for WHAM, but sure. 19:12-33 Good, good. 19:12-59 And after I copy and paste that code, do I just go to my wiki and try it out? 19:13-40 You'll have to use source editor, btw. 19:13-40 Otherwise, your global.js will be filled with tags. 19:13-40 And you'll need to clear your cache first. 19:14-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:14-29 How do I clear my cache and switch to source editor? 19:14-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:15-00 True, true. 19:15-02 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 19:15-26 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3ABypass_your_cache 19:15-37 And switching editors should be simple! 19:16-00 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:16-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:16-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:16-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:16-09 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chase_McFly/global.js 19:16-15 How does it look? 19:17-20 Horrid. 19:17-20 Look, either fix the spacing or just import codeimportScriptPage('MediaWiki:WHAM/code.2.js', 'dev');/code. 19:17-25 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:17-35 You shoulda copy pasted what was on the page! 19:17-54 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 19:18-10 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 19:18-10 Do I need to delete the spaces? 19:18-43 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 19:18-43 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:19-02 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:19-21 The spacing/formatting is wrong. So delete it or fix it. 19:19-21 Copypasting from the page would correct the format, but you could just blank it and add the above code. 19:19-31 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 19:20-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:20-13 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:20-28 How's it look now? 19:20-42 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 19:20-56 It's good. (yes) 19:21-03 So what's the next step? 19:21-04 Brilliant! :D 19:21-17 Clearing your cache! 19:21-17 Then you're good to go. 19:21-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:21-31 How do i clear my cache? 19:21-35 *I 19:21-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:22-08 It gives instructions on your js page there. 19:22-08 http://prntscr.com/kkiehg 19:22-33 Oh I already bypassed my cache 19:22-51 Before or after you added the code? 19:22-59 After I added the code 19:22-59 Because it needs to be after. 19:23-03 Ah. 19:23-27 Should work now. 19:23-27 It'll only work on wikis that you have administrator/content moderator/rollback rights on. 19:23-29 So now do I go to my wiki and click "Wham South Ferry"? 19:23-36 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:23-38 Test 19:23-44 What button do I use? 19:23-48 Go to his contributions page and you should see a "Quick Tools" option. 19:23-53 Pass. @Q 19:24-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:24-17 Where exactly on the page? 19:25-22 http://prntscr.com/kkifs0 19:25-47 Huh. Don't see it. 19:26-27 Are you sure you cleared your cache then? 19:26-47 I held down command and shift and pressed R 19:26-50 Should've worked. 19:26-59 Do it again? 19:27-01 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 19:28-11 https://middle-earth-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:257617 This is HIS domain. 19:29-37 Kk 19:29-48 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:30-11 Why is this not working? 19:30-51 No idea. 19:30-51 It should be working as you /seem/ to have done everything right. 19:32-54 There must be a mistake. 19:34-05 First, I found the Wham page. 19:34-10 Next, you PMed me the code. 19:34-21 Next I copy and pasted the code. 19:34-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:34-25 Sure. 19:34-27 Next, I bypassed my cache. 19:34-44 Next, that didn't work, so I copy-pasted the page's code. 19:34-51 What! 19:35-15 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:35-20 Let's try that again. 19:35-20 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chase_McFly/global.js Hold Shift+Ctrl+R down. 19:35-26 Subscribe for more great content 19:35-54 You mean Cmd? 19:35-59 Ctrl. 19:36-27 Ctrl is having no effect. 19:36-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:36-56 It doesn't have an effect on its own. 19:36-56 Thus "Hold Shift+CTRL+R" down on the page. 19:37-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:37-30 They don't work all together. 19:37-44 I'll use cmd 19:37-48 I will nw change someone's mind 19:37-51 now* 19:37-52 Here is what you will do, my apprentice... 19:38-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:38-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:38-03 You will enable personal JS from your preferences, 19:38-06 And then hold control, 19:38-09 @tkf your mind is changed about wikia 19:38-09 And press refresh 19:38-19 Control doesn't work, South. 19:38-23 Command does. 19:38-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:38-29 Wait, 19:38-34 Do you even have personal JS enabled? 19:38-41 No. 19:38-46 Lol 19:38-48 And that is the issue. 19:38-50 Enable it NOW 19:38-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:38-55 And how? 19:39-01 On CC? 19:39-08 Go to your preferences, it should be there someplace 19:39-10 Go to and enable it NOW. 19:39-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:39-58 Under The Hood? Editing? 19:40-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:40-18 Under the hood. 19:40-23 Ah there. 19:40-40 I enabled it. 19:40-56 Thanks FanaticBot 19:40-57 Congrats, after 5+ years on FANDOM, you finally have personal JS enabled. 19:41-03 Lol. 19:41-15 FanaticBot, how's your cousin Slendy? 19:41-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:41-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:41-50 Just move on from FB. 19:41-55 Hurrah, it worked. 19:42-00 Thanks fanaticBot. :p 19:42-09 Finally, 19:42-17 the Free Vandalism has been closed! 19:42-25 Another wiki that should've been closed a long time ago 19:42-26 That happened days ago! 19:42-32 Same day Trollpasta was closed. 19:42-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:42-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:42-48 I remember when SlendyBot revealed themselves as Mother Cat 19:42-50 Any other wikis get closed? 19:43-05 I just cannot wait till CMF will be up till 2am studying/doing homework 19:43-08 Crackers with Attitude was closed as well. 19:43-13 Speaking of which 19:43-15 And writing 7+ page essays 19:43-16 I should get to it now 19:43-17 Bye 19:43-19 Good. 19:43-25 Head out cmf! 19:43-26 Farewell, Chase McFly. 19:44-17 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 19:44-44 One day TP will return. 20:24-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 20:24-13 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 20:24-31 Classic Q, 20:24-42 Returning just to kick himself again 20:24-51 Ikr. 20:34-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:35-59 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 20:36-09 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 20:36-39 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 20:37-42 smh 20:48-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:49-01 Hey Mother cat! 20:54-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:57-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:02-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:10-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:10-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:11-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:16-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:17-52 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:18-58 You do not know the true power of Lichtenstein 21:19-24 Lichtenstein is so powerful that it could win in a war against the bigUSA 21:19-37 Oh. 21:25-02 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 21:25-16 o/ 21:25-42 o/ 21:26-28 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:26-35 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 21:26-40 So my kick went through earlier? 21:26-53 Welcome, SpongeBobvstheloudhouse. 21:26-56 Indeed. 21:27-00 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:27-21 My internet crashed right after and it didn't show up for me 21:27-23 And just what kick? 21:27-28 Kicking myself :P 21:28-59 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1502232 21:29-02 (facepalm) 21:29-26 Smart 21:29-31 Smart 21:29-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:29-48 Welcome, South Ferry. 21:29-59 Welcome, South Ferry. 21:30-00 Appreciate it Qstlijku 21:30-04 Appreciate it TKF 21:30-05 Are you two dating? o_O 21:30-13 This doesn't matter. ^ 21:30-15 Are YOU two dating 21:30-25 Are you two dating 21:30-37 If you don't include o_O, you might as well not do it! 21:30-46 Who were you asking anyway? 21:31-00 No one! 21:31-01 The beginning is the end and the end is the beginning 21:31-02 Look, PM. 21:31-09 ok 21:31-41 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:31-44 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:32-41 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:32-43 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:32-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:32-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:33-23 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:33-24 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:33-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:33-54 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:33-56 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:34-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:35-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:35-41 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:35-43 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:35-45 ok 21:36-01 ok 21:37-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:38-18 Looks like nothing will be done today. 21:38-19 Smart. 21:38-23 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:38-25 Smart. 21:38-42 \o 21:38-48 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 21:38-53 \o 21:39-54 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:39-55 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:42-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:42-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:43-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:44-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:45-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:45-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:47-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:47-52 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:47-56 o/ 21:48-22 First we come across the end of the beginning. 21:48-32 Last we come across the beginning of the end. 21:48-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:48-51 Except we must face the end of the end after that. 21:48-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:49-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:49-04 And the beginning of the beginning before the end of the beginning. 21:49-10 Hey South! o/ 21:49-14 What, C.S? 21:49-23 What was that! 21:49-37 Just 4 fun. :P 21:49-48 2:30 21:49-48 Spongebobvstheloudhouse 21:49-48 The beginning is the end and the end is the beginning 21:50-17 The end is never the end is never the end is never. 21:50-35 2:49 21:50-35 C.Syde65 21:50-35 ur mum 21:50-59 Neither never nor ever 21:55-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:56-05 The bot came. 21:56-06 Messenger of Heaven continues to reply when needed. 21:56-42 Nope. 21:56-42 I asked her to RP yesterday and she said she had writers' block, which has kept us at one reply per week. 21:56-53 And you. 21:57-00 You refuse to do anything! 21:57-08 someone help me think of something to reply with! 21:57-08 MoH is too busy readin her books 21:57-12 Refuse would not be the right word, of course. 21:57-27 Neither NEVER nor EVER 21:57-42 Show em how to LAND back. 21:57-55 And No, MoH! 21:57-55 You and SF can come up with simple replies, damn it! 21:58-03 There are ways to break a writer's block. 21:58-04 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:58-07 MoH x SF 21:58-07 I will reply with this: 21:58-10 I've had writer's block before. 21:58-16 Illegal, Loudhouse 21:58-38 "Interesting. I will open up the machine to test it" said Gabriel getting the machine. 21:58-44 I've had writer's block before. 21:58-52 Sure, SF. 21:58-57 Welcome, FalcoLomardi99. 21:59-00 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:59-28 Falco! o/ 21:59-29 i need to find a understudy for melissa 21:59-37 a understudy 21:59-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:59-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:00-07 give it to NatNoot 22:00-10 Spongebob NO 22:00-11 Let's check. 22:00-11 Let's bring fresh blood into our RP! 22:00-11 Go to the server and find a good user that hasn't been seen in the main RP before. 22:00-22 NN is already under-studying Falco's characters. 22:00-38 give it to Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy 22:00-46 South Ferry NO 22:00-55 never' 22:01-09 Melissa aint gonna be having demon babies or doing what was done to that dog 22:01-10 6f45ed 22:01-12 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/416354393571459074/480858726270763011/download.jpg 22:01-13 SBVTLH could be her understudy 22:01-19 no U 22:01-41 i rather it be someone i've seen RP before and i know can portray my character correctly 22:01-45 And don't forget that you understudy Savannah, MoH. 22:01-45 Who is currently needed, indeed. 22:01-57 Then who? 22:01-57 Give it to NN and she can do all three replies back and forth. 22:01-58 Then find someone Heaven. 22:02-09 I'm a PRinCess, MoH 22:02-29 idk what to reply with Korra 22:02-37 I said this! 22:02-43 You haven't known for weeks! 22:02-53 Find an understudy then Heaven 22:02-57 Perhaps some effort is needed. 22:02-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 22:03-05 Practice makes perfect. Just role-play by yourself and an idea will come to you. 22:03-09 As it can not be that hard to have her reply to "We need to lift the car up"! 22:03-10 What is "Perhaps some effort is needed." discuss? 22:03-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:03-16 Practice makes perfect. Just role-play by yourself and an idea will come to you. 22:03-16 22:03-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:03-32 I remember when S"SB" Rped with himself for weeks. 22:03-38 Practice makes fail BOO 22:03-39 *S"SB"S 22:04-00 i've had enough of this, sadly 22:04-01 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/416354393571459074/480231938850947082/tenor.gif 22:05-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:05-11 And who do you have in mind, Heaven? 22:05-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:06-06 C.Syde65 (chuckle) 22:06-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:06-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:06-38 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:06-43 While CS65 has shown RP skill, that would never happen. 22:06-48 lmao. 22:06-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:07-15 Yeah, I haven't really considered understudying. 22:07-21 How about YOU, TKF 22:07-31 Don't get me wrong, it is something I might consider. 22:07-34 Nope. 22:07-48 It would be the same issue with NN understudying Melissa, SBVTLH. 22:07-55 Though it may take a little bit of work to step into the role of a character that I didn't create. 22:07-59 One user portraying several main characters back and forth. 22:08-21 I think MoH could fake FanaticBot as her understudy 22:08-27 lmao. 22:09-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:09-34 I have been able to RP as other characters in the past, in children's plays. But I've always found it easier to RP as my own characters than someone else's characters. Since I know my characters better than anyone else, and the creators of those other characters know them better than I do. 22:09-55 I have been able to RP as other characters in the past, in children's plays. But I've always found it easier to RP as my own characters than someone else's characters. Since I know my characters better than anyone else, and the creators of those other characters know them better than I do. 22:10-35 That isn't always true for everyone 22:10-40 Indeed. 22:11-18 Like for me I RP better as existing characters than original. 22:11-31 It depends on how developed the other characters are. 22:11-58 C.Syde65 LMAO LMAO 22:12-05 Caps 22:12-13 If they were new characters, I might have an easier time RPing as them, because I could then put more of my own thoughts into the character, rather than going along with what's already been said about them. 22:12-30 "We can't!" Savannah yelled, still panicked. "There are still other people inside it! Melissa and Marshall are there!" 22:12-30 Not too hard once effort is added, Messenger of Heaven. 22:13-31 Wait, no. 22:13-33 MoH would have a huge headache 22:13-36 Let me perfect that. 22:13-38 Stop! 22:14-17 "Wait, we can't!" Savannah yelled, still panicked. "There are still other people inside it! Melissa and Marshall are there! We'll need to get them out before we can focus on Atticus." 22:14-18 You! 22:14-54 You! 22:15-01 Taking down MoH! 22:15-01 Damn it, no! 22:15-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:15-43 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:15-45 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:16-06 Welcome, South Ferry. 22:16-17 MoH, I am SO excited 22:16-24 :D 22:16-27 :D 22:16-34 Brilliant! :[[]]D 22:16-50 what is brilliant 22:16-50 Sa weet! :[[]]D 22:17-33 So Korra has new catchphrases 22:17-40 Nope. 22:17-44 CS65 said all of this. 22:18-00 Yeah, when I saw him say "Brilliant", I knew it had to be C.S. 22:18-40 lol. 22:18-59 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:19-07 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:19-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:19-32 Yeah, I saw their name and recognised it as a Syde name. I had their contributions page open so that I could quickly check them if needed. When they said Sa weet, I knew that it had to be Syde. 22:19-32 22:19-46 lmao. 22:19-56 Except I'd say Saweet, not Sa weet. 22:20-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:20-20 2:49 22:20-20 C.Syde65 22:20-20 ur mum 22:21-39 Alright then a small supply for Gabe can be sufficient till CMF returns. 22:21-54 Messenger of Heaven, can you reply? 22:22-14 She will reply when needed. 22:22-29 Yeah, when the RP talk is over. 22:22-53 HA-HA 22:23-12 I see Spongey is being RaNdOm. 22:25-04 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:25-22 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:25-52 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:26-10 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:26-42 Stop TKF! 22:27-02 Stop TKF! 22:27-15 Continue TKF! 22:27-21 Sure, FL99. 22:27-28 I just cannot believe RT is gone. 22:27-33 who 22:27-33 A legend, gone. 22:27-40 RansomTime! 22:27-45 Move on from him 22:28-04 He cannot, sadly 22:28-27 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:28-28 RansomTime will probably come back one day 22:28-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:28-45 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:28-47 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:28-57 RT moved on from FANDOM. 22:29-04 And now lives on Discord with semi-activty. 22:29-15 *activity 22:29-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:29-46 u 22:30-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:30-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:31-34 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:31-44 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:31-54 Stop SF! 22:32-40 Yeah, this is America. 22:32-49 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:32-56 Not all users are in America though @South 22:33-06 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:33-19 Guns in my area. 22:33-19 WH 22:33-33 Keke do you love me? 22:33-41 Please don't mention users such as that, SBVTLH. 22:33-50 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:34-29 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:34-30 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:34-59 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:35-06 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:35-47 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:36-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:37-26 CMF replied. 22:37-58 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:38-43 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:39-18 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:39-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:39-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:39-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:39-29 And who is Keke? 22:39-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:39-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:40-14 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:40-28 SF. 22:40-34 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:40-49 Idk who Keke is in the Drake song 22:41-44 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:42-06 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:42-20 And just why did you quote Drake? 22:42-46 Cuz you and South were quoting rap songs 22:43-14 Move on from music. 22:43-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:43-44 Move on from KPop and JPop 22:44-07 Since when have I listened to JPop? 22:44-07 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:44-09 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:44-50 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:45-01 Probably whenever those Babymetal songs were linked in #music 22:45-08 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:45-29 Who? 22:45-38 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:45-40 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:45-46 Huh 22:45-58 Babymetal, the JPop metal band 22:46-05 Who? 22:46-23 Google Babymetal yourself 22:46-51 Sure. 22:47-42 Interesting. 22:47-54 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:48-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:48-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:48-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:48-09 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:48-11 https://youtu.be/cK3NMZAUKGw 22:48-22 Welcome, SF. 22:48-26 JMB replied. 22:48-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:49-03 JMB is who again? 22:49-03 WHO is JMB! 22:49-07 And WHERE is SF! 22:50-11 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:50-27 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:50-32 JMB is a good man. 22:50-53 Welcome, Qstlijku 22:50-54 As true as the day's end. 22:51-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:51-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:51-46 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:52-29 I don't recognise that name. 22:53-02 Saweet! :D 22:58-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:59-16 wb South! o/ 22:59-24 wb South! o/ 23:03-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:04-21 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:04-49 Brilliant! :D 23:05-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:05-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:05-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:05-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:05-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:05-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:05-34 wb South! (wave) 23:06-57 lol. 23:07-35 lol. 23:08-36 Seems Syde has an admirer. 23:08-45 YOU 23:08-46 Wait, who? 23:09-00 SBVTLH. 23:09-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:09-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:09-07 Incorrect 23:09-13 lol. 23:09-21 For that would be illegal 23:09-26 True. 23:09-55 I don't think it would be illegal for /you/ to like Syde. 23:09-55 Not really a good topic to discuss either. 23:10-20 So move on NOW 23:10-57 @Loud don't minions 23:11-02 *minimod 23:11-22 True 23:11-43 I remember when Spongey liked D____. 23:11-57 DJ Khaled? 23:11-57 oof 23:12-14 I remember when TKF liked S___ and P___ 23:12-37 Sia and Poppy? 23:12-39 Never did. 23:12-45 Lmfao. 23:12-50 And who? @FL99 23:12-53 "I don't love A__!" 23:13-02 I do love A__ however. 23:13-05 Poppy as in the YouTuber/singer 23:13-09 You said that in the past however! 23:13-27 The past was the past. 23:13-36 I think there was a time when you didn't love who you love now in the past either. 23:13-57 No need to say somethin' like that, TKF 23:14-20 Congrats, Moderator Spongey. 23:14-36 Tru 23:14-37 e 23:14-53 Spongey doesn't have any mod roles though 23:15-09 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:15-14 Lmfaooooooo. 23:15-19 That was my point. 23:15-23 Tgpoc missed the point! 23:15-39 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:15-41 And what point? 23:16-46 It's clear. 23:16-56 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:18-11 Rememba when Spongey said Lovetime12345678 was her sister? 23:18-13 It is clear what we have to do 23:18-22 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:19-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:19-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:20-45 And what is clear, SF? 23:20-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:21-48 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:22-51 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:24-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:24-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:25-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:25-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:26-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:27-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:27-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:28-32 Oh my 23:48-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:51-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:51-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:55-33 It wasn't SF that spoke, however. 23:56-00 6:16 23:56-00 South Ferry 23:56-00 It's clear. 23:56-00 ! 23:56-14 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs